Amis avec bénéfices
by Aya0me
Summary: Oneshot, mature. Sakura est depuis toujours amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Naruto. Quand elle apprend qu'il a une petite amie, comment va t-elle réagir?


Amis avec bénéfices

Il avait des yeux aussi profond que l'océan, d'un bleu comme j'e n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Quand je le regardais, je me noyais dans cette vague de beauté. C'était irrésistible. Il avait les cheveux d'un ange, doré et brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Son visage était doux, honnête et jamais cruel. Quelque fois menaçant, mais jamais épeurant. Son sourire m'apaisait, il me rendait heureuse a chaque regard sur lui. Il était grand, bien plus grand que moi. J'adorais ses mains, dès qu'elles me touchaient je sentais tout mon corps trembler sous ses doigts. J'avais envie de me perde dans ses bras. De me cacher contre son torse et de ne jamais revenir. Jamais. Il était gentil, bien trop gentil. Dès qu'il passait dans un couloir, tout le monde se retournais pour le regarder. Il était brillant, jamais je n'avais réussit a le battre dans nos examens. Il ne me mentait jamais, ne me faisait jamais de peine, du moins sans le vouloir. Il nous arrivait souvent de nous disputer, mais c'était comme ca entre nous. On était inséparable, de vrai monstre. On se protégeait l'un l'autre. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis la petite école. Jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un a se point. Je voulais le lui avouer, tout lui et dire, mais la peur d'être rejeter m'en empêcha. J'étais bien trop effrayer de tout perdre se qu'on avait bâtit ensemble depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas le voir glisser entre mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse, puisque je l'aimais trop. Alors je n'ai rien fait.

C'est durant l'été de mes dix-huit ans. Notre dernière année de secondaire. Les seuls mots que prononcèrent la personne que j'aimais me conduire près d'un sentiment qu'on pouvait appelé la folie, et ses mots me consumèrent depuis ce jour.

«Sakura, je sors avec quelqu'un!»

Un an passa.

* * *

><p>-Bon matin Naruto!<p>

-Tien, ton devoirs de math Sakura. Celui que tu as encore oublié cher moi.

-Oh merci! J'aurais pu aller le chercher a la fin des cours tu sais.

-Idiote, c'est pour aujourd'hui.

Naruto me caressa le dessus de la tête. Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'offrit, comme a son habitude, le plus beau sourire du monde.

-Toujours aussi dans la lune toi. Tu ne change jamais!

Il n'était pas beau, Naruto frôlait la perfection. Il laissa une sensation de chaleur la ou sa main m'avait touché. Je fermai les yeux et apprécia le moment.

-Hey Naruto! Bon matin!

Je ne me retourna même pas, je savais a qui cette voix appartenait. Hinata apparue au portail de l'école, brandissant un grand signe de main afin que son copain la remarque. Naruto se retourna vers elle.

-Salut!

-Dépêchons nous de rentrer, la cloche va sonner bientôt!

Un moment, je faisais partie de son monde et l'autre, je n'existais plus. Ils partirent en direction de l'école, sans un mot. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Naruto glissa subtilement sa main dans celle d'Hinata, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle lui sourit gentiment et avant même que je ne le vois l'embrasser, ils se glissèrent dans le bâtiment.

-Hey Sakura! Ce n'était pas Naruto et Hinata? Demanda Tenten qui venait probablement d'arriver.

-Ils sont encore ensemble après un an, c'est tellement mignon! Déclara Ino.

Un an. Une année entière que je regrette. Trois cent soixante quinze jours que je sens mon cœur dépérir, sans jamais mourir. Je pris une grande inspiration et me retourna vers mes amies.

-Oui! C'est tellement beau de les voir!

Que puis-je faire d'autre? J'ai beau avoir essayé, je ne peux pas me détacher de lui. Durant plus de six mois j'ai voulu étouffer se sentiment, sans succès. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne pas enlever Naruto de mon esprit, de mes pensées et de ma vie. Il est tout. Alors je me contente d'attendre.

* * *

><p>Je courrais dans les corridors vides de l'école. J'avais été de corvée pour nettoyer la classe puisque j'avais sécher biologie sans excuse valable. Je déteste Mrs. Orochimaru. Presque la moitie de ses élèves sèches souvent ses cours et jamais il ne les punit. Il ne m'aimait pas. Je lui tenait tête a chaque fois qu'il me provoquait. Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'enseigner et je lui faisais savoir. Alors puisqu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre moi, il me fait nettoyer son stupide labo. Encore aujourd'hui, il y avait eu tellement de dégâts que j'avais finis une heure plus tard que d'habitude. J'étais vraiment en retard pour le souper. Mes parents allaient me tuer. Alors je courais pour rejoindre ma classe le plus vite, prendre mes affaires et filer. Je pouvais bien me faire avertir, je ne risquais pas de tomber sur grand monde appart le concierge et pour lui, je suis surement le dernier de ses soucis. J'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tomber de sa chaise un étudiant.<p>

-Qui qui reste aussi tard a l'école?

Je m'approcha vers lui pour l'aider a se relever. Puis je le reconnu.

-Naruto! Tu fiche quoi a cette heure?

Il peina a se relever, frottant le dessus de son crâne, apparemment mécontent.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question!

Il me prit la main et se hissa sur ses deux pieds. J'en profitai pour lui toucher la tête et caresser subtilement ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux.

-Ca va?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu veux aller a l'infirmerie?

Naruto se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se détachant ainsi de moi. Je suivis le mouvement de ses pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et esquissa un petit sourire triste.

-Moi et Hinata avons décidé de prendre une pause.

-Huh?

-Ne me ''huh'' pas. Tu devais avoir remarqué que sa n'allais pas vraiment entre nous c'est dernier temps.

Mon esprit était vide. J'étais complètement vide. C'était…vide. Je ne trouvais aucun autre mot pour décrire mes sentiments. Non Naruto, je n'avais absolument rien remarqué. Si ca avait été le cas crois tu je serais la entrain de te regarder comme une attarder? Complètement déborder par toute cette vague d'information. Si j'aurais vu, que se soit une petite possibilité, que sa n'allais pas bien avec Hinata, j'aurais tout fait pour les briser.

-Huh?

Il s'accota contre un bureau.

- On n'arrête pas se disputer pour des stupidités, ca devient pesant alors on a décidé de garder nos distance durant un mois.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. «Je suis désolé» ? Non je ne suis pas désolé, pas du tout. Je ne ressentais aucune peine pour lui, ni de la colère et je n'étais pas contente pour autant. Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, une goutte de sueur s'échappa de son front et se mit a couler contre son cou, descendant tout près de ses épaules et s'effaça derrière son gilet. C'était le moment que j'attendais. La «bing» qui débutait le combat. Il ne fallu pas y penser deux fois. Sans avertir, je me lançai sur Naruto et l'embrassa.

Évidement, comme je m'y attendais il me repoussa violement.

-Arrête! T'es malade qu'est qui ne va pas cher toi?

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux et avec ce qui me semblait un sourire, je lui demandai ce que je voulais de lui depuis déjà longtemps.

-Fait moi l'amour.

Il se mit a me regarder, non avec dégoût, mais avec surprise. Naruto me dévisageait drôlement, comme si je venais de lui avouer que je savais voler.

-Tu peux répéter? (Il se massa les tempes.) Non enfaite non, ne dis rien. Sakura t'es sur que ca va?

-Ben pourquoi pas! T'es libre pour un mois non?

Naruto détacha son regard du mien. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte.

-T'es trop étrange. Je m'en vais.

Il posa sa main sur la poigner. Il ne se retourna pas vers moi, croyant dur comme fer que je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je me rapprochai de lui et dès que je ne fus qu'a quelque pas, Naruto se retourna.

-Je suis sérieuse. Soyons amis avec bénéfice, si tu préfère dis comme ca.

Derrière la fenêtre, je vis une silhouette s'approcher. Effrayer que quelqu'un vienne gâcher ma seule chance, je m'empressai de saisir Naruto par le collet et de le plaquer contre le mur, pour nous effacer du monde. Je détachai deux ou trois boutons de sa chemise et lentement, je léchai son torse. Empoignant ses bras, je l'obligea a se coller contre moi. La chaleur de son corps vint se mélanger avec la mienne. Il serra les poings mais ne m'arrêta pas. Je cru même le voir rougir, ce qui était impossible.

-…Sakura…!

Il essaya peut-être de me repousser, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Doucement, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les porta vers mon cœur. Je levai les yeux et les porta droit dans ceux de Naruto. Un océan encore plus beau régnait, brillant, vaillant, puissant et irrésistible. Je mourais d'envie d'y plonger.

-Faisons-le

Il souffrait. Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de la situation. Cependant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Naruto plongea sur moi.

-Pourquoi! Pourquoi !

Il me plaqua contre le sol et n'attendit pas de réponse, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il se pencha vers moi et timidement, il caressa mon cou du bout de ses lèvres. Son souffle parcouru le long de ma nuque, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il glissa sa main droite tout près de ma taille et la descendit sur mes cuisses, tandis que son autre main commençait déjà a déboutonner mon chemisier. Naruto descendit ses baisers vers ma poitrine. Je laissai échapper un gémissement. Son désir se fit immédiatement plus sentir. Naruto m'arracha presque mon soutient-gorges. Je souris a l'idée que je lui faisais peut –être de l'effet. J'agrippai ses cheveux et caressa sa nuque pour l'encourager a continuer. Il glissa sa main contre ma peau dénudé et palpa ma poitrine. Je poussai un gémissement encore plus fort. Le contact de mon corps collé contre le sien me mettait hors de moi. Je n'arrivais plus a me contrôler. Il releva la tête et admira ma poitrine. Je détournai le regard. Puis, il se pencha a nouveau et embrassa mes seins. Je tressaillis a se contact. Je descendis l'une de mes mains sur ses épaules et caressa son torse qui bouillait de chaleur. Naruto glissa sa main vers mon bas ventre. Je me sentais devenir folle. Elle descendit vers ma cuisse pour ensuite remontrer dans les plis de mon jean. Du bout des doigts, il effleura mon intimité. Je me figeai. Il délaissa ma poitrine pour remonter ses baisers vers mon cou. L'une de ses mains alla toutefois caressa mes seins dans une étreintes violente. Je laissai échapper un cri. Sa main pénétra mon intimité d'un doigt. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Je du lui griffer le dos car je l'entendis gémir. Pourtant, rien ne le fit cesser. Il continua sa torture, ses doigts exerçant un véritable supplice pour moi. Je poussai de plus en plus de gémissements. Mon désir l'emportait sur la raison. Je le voulais, corps et âme. Je glissai mes mains le long de son torse, épousant chacun de ses muscles. Lorsque mes caresses arrivèrent vers son bas ventre, Naruto frissonna. Il serra les dents quand je touchai sa virilité. Il arrêta ses caresses pour retirer violement mon jeans. Je rougissais de plus belle quand il laissa sa langue jouer avec la pointe d'un de mes seins qui se durcirait de plaisir. Puis, doucement, je déboutonnai a mon tour ses pantalons et les lui enleva. Naruto me prise dans ses bras et m'incita a le rejoindre sur ses genoux. Je ne mis pas longtemps a réagir. Il me leva délicatement et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de me pénétrer d'un coup. Il m'arracha un cri de douleur. Voulant surement me calmer, Naruto se mit a m'embrasser le cou, a me caresser le dos, les hanches et ainsi que les cuisses. Voyant que ses baisers me détendirent, il commença son mouvement de va-et-vient. J'ondulait contre lui, m'accordant parfaitement a ses mouvements. Agrippant ses épaules, je commença a ressentir le plaisir a travers la douleur. Mes gémissements se transformèrent un cri de jouissance. J'avais enfin eu ce que je voulais le plus. Je l'avais eu, lui. J'ouvris les yeux, sentant mon plaisir grimper encore plus haut. Je voulais m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Que tout était bien réel. Enfin, quand j'atteignis l'orgasme, Naruto explosa en moi. Nous restâmes ainsi, coller l'un contre l'autre un petit moment. Réalisant chacun de notre côté l'acte que nous venions de commettre. Je fut la première, et la seule a réagir. Je me retirai, m'habilla et sortie de la salle.

-A demain!

Ce fut les seule mots que je trouva a dire. Naruto n'avait pas parlé, ni même bouger. Je descendis en flèche les escaliers de l'école. Je manquai trébucher plusieurs fois, m'agrippant a la rambarde a chaque fois. Je dus m'arrêter rendu a la moitié. Les images autour de moi devinrent floues. Tout s'embrouilla. Je ne voyais plus clair. Lentement, je me laissai tomber au sol et libéra mes larmes. Je nouai mes bras autour de mes genoux et plongea ma tête a travers ceux-ci. Silencieusement, je pleurai comme si je n'avais plus de fond. Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus de couler. Je criais. Je hurlais de douleur. J'avais tellement mal. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Il m'empêchait de respirer normalement. La réalité et les rêves se confondaient. Finalement. Finalement j'avais obtenue ce que je désirais le plus. Et même si cela doit se dérouler ainsi…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Cependant je ne laissai rien paraitre. Je ne le devais pas.<p>

-Naruto! Fait mon devoir de science! Ordonnais-je

Ino vint poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Sakura, t'es supposer demander de l'aide. Comment veux-tu apprendre si Naruto continue de faire tes devoirs ?

-Oui mais je ne comprends rien en science!

Naruto saisissais mon devoir et commença a répondre aux questions d'un mouvement las.

-Dison plutôt que tu ne comprends rien. Rétorqua t-il.

-Méchant!

Tenten entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, tout essoufflé.

-Sakura! Mrs Orochimaru veut encore te voir!

Je rougissais de colère. Juste entendre son nom me donnait envie de vomir. Ce prof fait une fixation sur moi. A croire que son activité préféré c'est de faire de ma vie un enfer.

-J'arrive…

Ino et Tenten prirent leurs affaires. Fidèle a leur meilleure amie, elles m'accompagnaient toujours au bureaux du diable afin de me calmer puisque toutes deux connaissaient mon tempérament plutôt directe. Quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un je lui fais savoir d'une manière plutôt radical. Et sa, pas grand monde apprécie. Alors je contais toujours sur elles pour me détendre. Elles étaient mes calmants. Elles me rendaient aussi la vie plus facile. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elles.

-Bon, allons-y.

-Sakura!

Mon cœur rata un battement au son de sa voix. J'arrêtai d'avancer, attendant ce qu'il allait me dire sans me retourner, toutefois.

-Est-ce qu'on va le faire aujourd'hui aussi?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je profite de son impuissance, je le sais. Je l'oblige a faire une chose qu'il n'a peut-être même pas envie de faire.

-Oui! Après les cours OK?

Pourtant, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour que Naruto me prenne dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur sa silhouette. Je frissonnai juste en le voyant poser ses yeux sur moi.<p>

-Salut! T'es en retard.

J'allai le rejoindre et m'empressa de nouer mes bras autour de son cou. Levant la tête, je dirigeai ses lèvres vers les miennes.

-Arrête!

Je figeai. Voila, c'était le moment que j'attendais. Je délaissai mon étreinte. Mon cœur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. J'étais certaine qu'il allait rompre tout lien entre nous. Ce que j'avais fait la veille, c'était le début de la fin.

-Je suis désolé Sakura, mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. C'était bien pire que ce que je pouvais m'imaginer. Je me sentais encore plus rejeter. Je baissai le regard. Bien sur, a quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre de toute façon. Jamais il ne m'aimera comme je l'aime. Je devais reprendre possession de mes moyens, je sentais que j'allais tomber en morceaux.

-C'est sur, s'embrasser c'est juste pour ta petite amie! T'es tellement vieux jeu!

Il détourna le regard.

-La ferme.

Il était si beau. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler encore plus longtemps. Peu importait l'émotion qu'il avait, Naruto restait parfait. Je fondis sur lui. Ses caresses me fessait perdre la tête. Ses baisers, dès qu'il touchait mon corps de ses lèvres, me rendait fiévreuse. Je frissonnais sous son contact. Il était tel un aimant. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui. J'avais beau chercher a me cacher de lui, il était bien trop présente pour que je n'ose fuir. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de sa beauté. J'adorais toucher chaque partie de son visage. Tout cela me prouvait que c'était réel. J'en avais de besoin. Il fallait que je me convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Après tout ce temps, j'avais réussit a mettre ma main sur lui. Il était irrésistible. Je me délectais de ses lèvres que je ne pouvais pas toucher, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'osais pas trahir sa demande. Dès que ses bras vinrent me serrer contre lui, je me sentais devenir une vraie femme, protéger et aimer, même si je savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Durant le moment où Naruto me faisait l'amour, je laissais tout chagrin derrière moi. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si lui il pensait a Hinata pendant qu'il le faisait avec moi. Est-ce qu'il se sent coupable a propos de tout ca? Est-ce que Naruto veut avoir du sexe comme ca avec sa petite amie aussi? Je déteste toutes ces pensées!

-Encore!

Je répugnais toute ces images. Je ne voulais plus les voir ensemble. Je ne désirais pas m'imaginer Naruto avec Hinata pendant que je suis censé vivre le plus beau moment de ma vie.

-Donne m'en encore!

Je rageais. Comment osaient-ils me rendre si furieuse! Ils me hantaient tous les jours. Leur bonheur me fessait mal au cœur.

-Plus fort!

Je devenais folle de jalousie.

* * *

><p>-Ahh! Pourquoi je n'ai pas penser a un parapluie!<p>

Dehors, un bel orage avait éclaté. Puisque je suis toujours étourdis et jamais a la une des dernières nouvelles, j'ai évidement pas penser a m'apporter un parapluie, ou une veste a la limite! Alors, je cours encore pour rentrer le plus vite a la maison et éviter d'être tout tremper. Quelle chance!

-Sakura!

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je rêvais non? Me retournant, j'aperçu Naruto qui courait sur mes talons. Il ne mit que quelques secondes a me rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la! T'es partie de l'école avant moi! Dis-je sans pouvoir cacher ma joie de le revoir en si peu de temps.

-Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas de parapluie. Alors j'ai couru après toi.

Eh…? Naruto caressa le dessus de ma joue et essuya du même coup quelques gouttes d'eau qui menaçait de retomber sur mon chandail.

-Sakura...t'es toute mouiller!

Il se préoccupait de moi? A cause d'une simple pluie?

-Ton maquillage a coulé. Tu ressemble a un panda. Déclara t-il avant de me pincer le nez.

-Aieee! Tu ne peux pas te montrer plus gentil!

Il se mit a rire. Dieu que j'adorais son sourire. J'avais eu peur de n'avoir plus droit a une telle splendeur. Naruto a si de facilité de sourire. Je l'envie.

-Aller, je te raccompagne cher toi.

Naruto, ne reviens plus jamais sur tes pas pour être si gentil avec moi, ne me donne pas d'espoir.

* * *

><p>Bien sur, encore une fois, je ne pu dormir que trois ou quatre heures cette nuit la. J'était arrivé a l'école de bon heure le lendemain. Puisque le sommeil me viens rarement c'est derniers jours, j'avais décidé de rattraper le temps perdu sur mes devoirs. Pourtant, il me fallu pas une heure pour tout arrêter et de décider d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Je marchais dans le corridor quand j'aperçus Naruto traverser le portail a travers la fenêtre de l'école. Je souris a sa vue. J'allai le héler quand quelqu'un me doubla. D'ordinaire, je ne me saurais pas tue, mais la personne a qui parlais Naruto en se moment était bien plus importante pour lui que je ne l'étais. Alors je me contentai de regarder Hinata et Naruto parler, rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri quand je vis mon ami caresser le dos de sa petite amie. Je m'accrocha a la rambarde de la fenêtre. Je sentais mes jambes devenir molle. Le poids de mon désespoir était rendu bien trop lourd. Je n'arrivais plus a contenir ma peine. Pourquoi pas moi plutôt qu'elle? Pourquoi dois-je autant souffrir? J'étais horriblement blesser. C'était de ma faute, parce que je suis une lâche. Quelque part, je devais mériter se qui m'arrivais.<p>

-Sakura! Quoi de neuf? Demanda Ino dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vers mon amie. Elle semblait si heureuse. J'enviais son bonheur.

-Est-ce que je suis laide?

-Huh?

-Quoi c'est vrai. Je me fais vieille. Sa doit être sa. Pourtant, je crois que ma personnalité est correcte, je suis une fille plutôt géniale non?

Ino me dévisagea un instant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Il me manque quelque chose, c'est pour ca que Naruto la choisit.

-Quoi! Sakura tu aimes…

-Tu sais. C'est peut-être épeurant d'entendre sa, mais j'ai déjà souhaité que toutes les filles de la terre meurent sauf moi…

Ino n'afficha aucune expression particulière. Elle se contentait de me regarder tristement, comme une véritable amie le ferait, et je la remerciai pour son manque de pitié.

-Parce que comme ca, Naruto sera obligé de ne regarder que moi non?

Un moment sans mots, sans bruit et sans gestes passa. Je tentais de les retenir, mais rien ne faisait. Je ne pouvais empêcher ma peine de se manifester encore plus longtemps. Ca m'était quasiment impossible désormais. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon amie.

-N'est-ce pas? Demandais-je avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

Même si nous l'avons fait plusieurs fois, il me reste insaisissable. Le cœur de Naruto ne m'acceptera jamais. Je ne suis pas celle qui le fait vibrer. Je ne lui apporte pas tout le bonheur que je voudrais lui donner. Tout l'amour que j'ai a lui offrir ne suffira jamais. Depuis déjà de nombreuse années je suis amoureuse de lui, et je n'ai pas vue une seule fois une trace d'affection mutuel dans ses yeux quand il me regardait. J'ai le cœur en miette. Je n'ai plus envie de respirer. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'enlever l'envie de vivre. Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans lui? Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Toutes ces années Naruto a été le monde pour moi. Il était la personne qui m'obligeais a me lever de mon lit heureuse chaque matin. Chaque soir je m'endormais avec son image en tête. Je ne comprends pas comment je vais faire sans lui. Toute cette peine, se désespoir, cette impression d'être complètement perdu, sa doit être sa une peine d'amour.

* * *

><p>-C'est rare que t'es en retard Sakura.<p>

Naruto était déjà arrivé. Je pris place sur un bureau non loin de la fenêtre, la ou il était poster. Aujourd'hui il faisait horriblement chaud. L'humidité avait envahis l'école et sans air climatisé, nous fondions de chaleur. Naruto posa sa main sur le loquet de la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, il ne fera pas plus frais si tu l'ouvre.

Cependant, dès qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, une grande bourrasque de vent entra dans la pièce, m'ébouriffant du même coup les cheveux. Je sentis immédiatement un drôle de picotement sur le dessus de ma tête… et ce picotement bougeait.

-Ahh! Naruto! Sur ma tête! Sur ma tête!

L'intéresser se mit a rire de plus belle.

-Haha! C'est juste une petite bestiole.

-Q-Quoi? Enlève moi sa!

Naruto s'approcha et tendis la main.

- Bouge pas!

A ce moment précis, je ne saurais décrire ce qui se passa. Naruto enleva la bestiole, mais il ne retira pas plus sa main de mes cheveux. Il me regardait d'une nouvelle façon, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir laquelle. Son regard se faisait plus intense, brûlant même. Jamais je n'avais vu se genre d'expression sur son visage auparavant. Les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais envie de le toucher à mon tour, mais je ne fis rien.

-N-Naruto?

Il caressa le coin de mon œil droit d'un doigt.

-Tes yeux, ils sont aussi brillants que des émeraudes.

Je rata un battement a ces mots. Avais-je bien entendue? C'était un compliment, enfin, je crois. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur s'affolait. Je n'entendais plus que les «boum boum boum boum» répétés qui venaient frapper ma poitrine au point même de me faire mal, m'empêchant ainsi de pensée correctement. Naruto alla caresser la pointe de mes cheveux.

-Nouvelle coiffure? Depuis quand?

Nouvelle coiffure? Il me faisait une blague? J'avais cette coupe de cheveux depuis des mois environ et il venait la, ici, maintenant de le remarquer? Je sais que ce genre de changement ce n'est pas son fort, mais il pourrait faire un effort! Je roulai des yeux. Il venait carrément de ruiner le moment. Carrément.

-Depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps, oui, je l'ai changé!

-Oh…

-Oh? Naruto on se voit chaque jour! J'avais les cheveux jusqu'au fesses et maintenant il m'arrête a peine aux épaules! Ta besoin de lunette c'est ça? Sa doit être ça.

Il se mit a rire et voyant ma rage monter, il leva les mains vers moi et fi mine de s'incliner.

-Désolé désolé! Pardonne-moi, oh ma belle Sakura!

Je soupirai. Comment je pouvais rester en colère contre lui? Il était trop attachant, impossible a haïr.

-Toi, tu ne te coupe que rarement les cheveux et ils ne semblent pourtant jamais devenir plus longs.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Haha, vrai.

-Tu déteste tes pieds.

- Tout les pieds!

Je ria légèrement.

-Oui, mais surtout les tiens!

-Encore vrai.

Je pris place sur la chaise en face du bureau ou il était assis. Légèrement dos a moi, je pouvais l'admirer en toute sécurité.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore toujours, tu adore les ramens.

Dès que je prononçai les mots «ramens» c'est grand yeux bleu s'illuminèrent comme un ciel rempli d'étoiles filantes.

-C'est délicieux! Tu aimes sa aussi Sakura!

-Oui mais toi c'est abusif!

Naruto tourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Nos regards se trouvèrent facilement. A chaque fois que j'avais les yeux posés sur lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment j'en suis venu a tomber follement amoureuse de lui.

-Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi.

-Toi c'est tout le contraire.

Il ria.

-Je sais maintenant que tu déteste les bestioles.

-Idiot.

-Je sais que tu as de la difficulté a te coiffer le matin.

-Toutes les filles ont cette difficulté crétin.

Naruto pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et m'offrit un drôle de sourire moqueur.

-Oui mais toi tu essayes plein de trucs et tu fini toujours pas les laisse lousse.

-Ah oui? Et comment tu sais ça?

-Parce que je t'observe. Chaque matin tes cheveux sont en pagaille.

Je fis mine de sursauter.

-Tu m'observe? Pervers! Et dit moi monsieur je-sais-tout, pourquoi je ne les coiffe jamais?

-Parce que c'est toi. Petite fille désordonner, toujours dans la lune, maladroite mais étonnamment déterminer.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Et toi, grand blondinet a la gueule charmante, jamais ponctuel, toujours impatient de commencer un nouveau truc et qui ne pense que rarement avant d'agir.

Il me donna un petit coup amical sur le crâne.

-Éternel chialeuse.

Je lui grimaçai.

-Aventurier maladroit.

Je le connais comme si je l'avais tricoté. Comment il se passe la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il est gêné. Quand il sourit timidement face une de ses gaffes. Lorsqu'il se gratte légèrement le nez quand il réfléchit. S'il ment, il n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux. Si jamais il lève la tête vers le ciel, c'est qu'il se pose des questions. Quand il se tourne les pouces, c'est qu'il cherche une solution. Quand il regarde par une fenêtre, c'est parce qu'il pense a quelqu'un qu'il aime. Je me souviens de tout. Je sais tout de lui.

-C'est drôle, commença-t-il. Nous sommes proches depuis si longtemps et j'ai l'impression de te voir pour la première fois.

Il me voit? Depuis plus de quinze ans, il me voit pour la première fois. Enfin. Enfin il commence a ouvrir les yeux. J'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait lancé une énorme pierre il y a de cela très longtemps et que maintenant, Naruto viens de m'en enlever une petite partie. Rien de très gros, mais pour moi c'est le monde. Je sentis mes larmes monter. Je cachai mon visage dans mes bras. Tentant de les retenir, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en libérer quelques-unes. Gardant ma peine pour plus tard, je ris légèrement a travers mon mur invisible.

S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait. Faites qu'il me voit encore plus

Seulement, un mois s'écoula.

* * *

><p>Je tombe affreusement lentement dans l'abysse. Cette douce vague qui, jadis, me portait à travers les marées dans une mer chaude et réconfortante avait changé. Elle est devenue plus forte, plus violente, j'ai la sensation qu'elle cherche a me noyer par petites gorgées. Je continue d'espérer comme une idiote, mais le temps n'arrête pour personne. L'amour vous noie dans un océan aux températures changeantes. Je dois fuir cet amour. Je dois sortir de là.<p>

Les caresses de Naruto me font horriblement souffrir. Puisque j'adore ça. Dès que je le sens effleurer le bout du tissu de mes vêtements pour me l'enlever, je deviens folle de passion. Mon corps n'agit pas selon ma volonté, n'écoutant que le désir que j'avais pour lui. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant d'avantage contre moi. . Je sentais sa main chaude se coller contre ma peau, palpant ma poitrine avec une lenteur des plus diaboliques. Il descendit sa main vacante vers ma jupe, dénouant son cordon. Doucement, il glissa ma culotte vers le sol. A mon tour, j'allai caresser du bout des doigts son torse, descendant de plus en plus mes mains vers son bas ventre pour ensuite remonter mes caresses vers ses épaules. Il poussait quelques grognements. Je sentais son impatiente et j'adorais le faire souffrir ainsi. Lentement, doucement, ma main se glissa a travers les plis de son pantalon. Caressant de plus en plus vite sa virilité, je la sentais se raidir a travers ma poigne. Les baisers de Naruto se firent plus violents, mordant a quelques reprise ma peau. Dès que je sentis toucher mon intimité, je poussai un gémissement qui me fit perdre toute contenance. Il attrapa mes jambes et me porta contre lui, me conduisant jusqu'au bureau le plus proche et ce, sans jamais arrêter de couvrir mon corps de baisers. . Il m'allongea doucement sur la surface dure de pupitre. Son torse dévêtu vint se coller contre ma poitrine, me procurant ainsi une douce sensation de chaleur. Je me crampai au bureau quand il me pénétra d'un doigt, provoquant de nouveau cri qu'il étouffa avec l'une de ses mains, pour ne pas être entendu. J'étais complètement perdu, entre plaisir et le devoir. Il fallait que j'arrête ce que j'avais commencé. C'était notre dernière journée. Je ne devais pas le laisser m'envouter. Tentant de le repousser avec peine, Naruto pénétra son doigt plus profondément. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je perdais la raison. Il écarte mes cuisses, rompant ainsi toute intimité restante. Mon corps tout entier était brûlant de désir. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je ne me vis même pas lui enlever son pantalon. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui, pour toujours. Sentant son empressement, je l'invitai a ne faire plus qu'un. Il fallait en finir. Seulement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Naruto se glissa contre mon corps, descendant ses suçons de plus en plus bas. Il caressa doucement mon intimité d'un doigt et avant même que je divine ce qu'il planifiait, ses baisers se rendirent entre mes cuisses. Du bout de la langue, il lécha mon clitoris. Une sensation nouvelle s'empara de moi. Je me crampai a ses épaules, enfonça mes ongles dans sa peau. Grognant a chaque toucher. J'essayais de cacher mes cri, car j'avais l'impression que si je me laisser aller, j'allais perdre possessions de mes moyens. Naruto posa ses mains contre mes cuisses et tenta de les ouvrir d'avantages, seulement, il ne pouvait pas. J'étais crispé, empli de spasmes de plaisir. Naruto murmura quelques mots que je ne compris pas, puis, il me pénétra d'un coup. A ce moment, je m'abandonnai au plaisir. Je poussai des cris de jouissance incontrôlable. Il avait beau essayer de me faire taire, je n'obéissais pas. Il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, m'enchainant encore plus fort a cette jouissante torture. Je suivis naturellement ses mouvements. Ma respiration se faisait saccadé plus mon niveau de plaisir grandissait. Les grognements de Naruto devinrent plus fort, plus violents. Il explosa en moi au même moment ou j'atteignis l'orgasme. J'étais complètement épuiser. Je peinais a bien respirer, tout comme lui. On ne bougea pas durant un bon moment, nos regards plonger l'un dans l'autre. Puis Naruto brisa le silence.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous arrêtons?

Je m'écartai de lui et malgré la douleur encore présente, je commençai a me rhabiller.

-Oui.

Je me retournai vers lui, encore en sueur, brulant, toujours aussi attirant et encore plus maintenant. Devant cette vue déchirante, je lui offris le plus beau de mes sourires.

-Au revoir Naruto.

Puis je m'enfuis. Je courrais pour m'échapper, pour augmenter la distance qui nous séparait. Sans le savoir, quelques larmes se mirent a couler. C'était une séparation définitive. Toutes ces années passé ensemble, a rire, à se protéger, a sécher les larmes de l'autre (surtout les miennes), a se confier nos plus grands secret et a se disputer. Tous ces beaux souvenirs ne seront plus que des souvenirs. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie avec cette personne et parce que je l'aime trop, parce que je lui ai fait du mal, je ne peux pas continuer. C'est vraiment quand on sait que c'est la fin d'une relation qu'on se rend compte qu'on aurait pu faire mieux. J'ai un lien avec lui. Quelque chose nous unis. L'amitié que nous avons partagé était bien trop forte, personne ne pouvais nous séparer, seulement l'un de nous deux le pouvais. On dit les erreurs nous font grandir, que la souffrance nous rend plus fort, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est revenir en arrière.

-Sakura! Sakura! Attend moi!

Je ne stoppai pas. Je ne désirais pas lui laisser le loisir de me rejeter.

- Arrête-toi!

Je courrais de plus en plus vite. Arrête de me suivre, ne fait pas sa!

-Bordel tu vas t'arrêter oui!

Puis, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que la distance qui nous séparait avait grandement diminué, Naruto m'attrapa par la taille. Je paniquai.

- Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Arrête! Laisse-moi!

Je ne voyais plus rien. Les images autour de moi étaient flou, tout comme mes pensées. C'était comme si je conduisais une voiture sans frein, j'avais horriblement peur.

-Laisse-moi te parler!

-Non !

Violement, Naruto me retourna face a lui. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage, je cachai mes larmes derrière mes mains.

-Pourquoi fait tu sa, je n'ai rien à dire?

-Je t'aime.

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase. Je ne saurais dire qu'elle expression arbore son visage, mais pour être honnête, je ne veux pas le savoir, je préfère de loin rester cacher.

-…Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, je continue de me retenir pour ne rien te dire. Tous les jours je me demande, pourquoi ne pas lui dire aujourd'hui? Seulement, je ne pouvais pas le faire, pour toi et pour moi. Alors…

Je glissai mes mains de sur mon visage envahis de larmes et fit face a Naruto.

-Alors j'ai décidé que si un jour tu serais de nouveau célibataire, je ne me retiendrais pas mes sentiments pour toi.

Naruto fit un pas vers l'arrière que j'effaçai rapidement. J'avais l'impression de la voir effrayer, pourtant il n'a jamais peur. Les traits de son visage n'était pas triste non plus. Il était désorienté, il ne semblait pas croire mes mots même s'il savait très bien que c'était la vérité. Peut-être voulait-il fuir, mais il ne le fit pas.

-Même si tu en viens a me détester, je voulais être la personne la plus proche de toi. Juste pour un moment je voulais que tu me voies différemment, mais…

Mes yeux s'embrouillèrent de nouveau, seulement cette fois-ci je ne me cachai pas, je ne pris même pas la peine d'effacer mes larmes. Je laissa toute ma douleur s'échapper et me détruite.

-Mais je ne suis pas satisfaite avec juste le sexe!

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Naruto ne réagissait plus. Même si son regard était plongé dans le mien, je ne réussissais pas a deviner ses pensées.

-Naruto, je suis désolé, je suis désolé d'être aussi égoïste…

Je t'aime tellement. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours aimé. Aucun mot, aucun geste, rien ne peut exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Je t'aime!

J'enlevai mes mains de sur ses joues et doucement, je lui souris.

-Adieu.

* * *

><p>C'est durant l'été de mes dix-huit ans. Notre dernière année de secondaire. Les seuls mots que je prononça a la personne que j'aimais m'emprisonnèrent dans un sentiments qu'on pouvait appelé le désespoir. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là où il me prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, je réalisai que plus jamais Naruto ne me touchera. Entourer de tous ces gens, je me sentais encore plus seule. La cloche allait bientôt sonnée et il n'allait pas tarder à arriver, toujours en retard comme à son habitude.<p>

-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, c'est vrai. Jamais tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Hypocrite, cruelle et sans pitié pour personne, même pas pour moi.

Je me retournai lentement vers lui. Réalisant a petit feu ce qu'il venait de me cracher au visage. Pourtant, rien ne me mis en colère, puisque tout était vrai. Je fis face a Naruto, devant tout la classe qui le regardait, ébahis de le voir en colère. J'acceptai toute cette frustration, sans un mot. Je la méritais, et même bien plus.

-Jamais tu ne me laisse placer un mot. Pourtant, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Alors tu vas m'écouter.

Naruto s'approcha, chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi était tel un coup de poignard de plus dans le cœur. Je retenais mes larmes avec peine. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, mon meilleur ami me haïrais. L'amitié n'est pas éternelle. Elle est comme une fleur, si on n'en prend pas soin elle fane. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru que si on le voulait on pouvait transformer cette fleur en véritable diamant, dur comme le fer. Seulement, maintenant c'était trop tard, j'avais tué cette fleur parce que je l'aimais trop. Me préparant au pire, je fermai les yeux et attendit le coup fatale. Naruto m'attrapa le bras et d'un coup sec, il m'attira dans ses bras. J'ouvris les yeux, tétanisé.

-Je ne veux pas perdre ma Sakura.

Naruto me serra d'avantage contre lui. Une foule d'information resurgirent dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Je sentais la chaleur monter a mes joues et mon cœur bondirent de plus en plus fort.

-Quoi?...M-Mais Hinata?

-J'ai rompu avec elle.

Naruto me pris par les épaules et ramena mon visage a quelques centimètre du sien. Les murmures de nos compagnons de classe ne parvenaient plus à mes oreilles. Dans cette salle, il n'y avait que nous deux. Naruto me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ma tu fais penser à toi autant? J'ai envie de voir ton sourire tous les jours, quand je me réveille le matin je pense a toi, quand Hinata m'appelle je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas toi, quand elle pleure, c'est toi que je vois. C'est toi que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras. C'est toi qui me hantes chaque nuit. C'est toi qui occupe toutes mes pensées et je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Des larmes se mirent a couler sur mes joues, sans que je ne les empêche. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tout était réel. Je n'entendais plus mon cœur battre. Peut-être que je suis morte après tout, sinon je ne serais pas en train de voir Naruto me faire une quasi déclaration d'amour.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Naruto. Je suis égoïste, cruelle, hypocrite, sans pitié et manipulatrice. Je n'ai rien de gentil!

-Oui et moi je suis impatient, orgueilleux, colérique, impulsif et tout aussi hypocrite! Cependant, j'accepte tout de toi Sakura.

Il me prit par la taille et emprisonna mes lèvres dans un premier baiser langoureux. D'abord surprise, j'acceptai sans me plaindre cet échange des plus gourmandes. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son coup et insista d'avantage. Naruto brisa les barrières et alla retrouver ma langue. Je le laisser diriger la dance, m'emportant vers un monde encore plus beau que le paradis. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, il n'y a rien que je désire plus. L'odeur de notre amour emplie la pièce. Rapidement, il transforma notre échange en un baiser des plus passionné. Je sentais mes jambes devenir molles. Il y avait beau avoir une foule autour de nous, je les voyais s'effacer. Naruto était tout a moi.

C'est durant l'été de mes dix-huit ans. Notre dernière année de secondaire. Entourer de tout mes amis, je pu enfin mettre la main sur la personne que j'aimais. Ce qui était encore plus beau, c'est qu'entre chaque baiser, Naruto ne cessait de me murmurer trois mots qui manquait m'achever a chaque fois qu'il les prononçais.

-Je t'aime.

L'amour et l'amitié sont deux sentiments si proches et pourtant si différent. Je ne saurais dire lequel est plus fort. Je crois que tout deux sont puissant, mais chacun a leur manière. Un ami ne vous laisse jamais tomber. Quand vous êtes en conflit, il reste présent malgré tout, parce qu'il est votre ami. Vous vous protéger l'un l'autre. Vous essuyer les larmes de l'autre quand il en a de besoin et vous le secouer quand il le faut. Un ami ne vous dit pas ce que vous avez besoin d'entendre, il vous dit la vérité. Un ami peut vous trahir, mais rien ne veut dire qu'il n'est pas vrai. La confiance sa se mérite, tout comme le pardon. L'amour peut sembler pareil, mais pour moi ce n'est pas le cas. L'amour, le vrai, vous fait horriblement peur et même temps, il vous fait vivre. Pour lui, il ne faut jamais abandonner, jamais baisser les bras car si on le laisse passer, on le regrettera toute notre vie. L'amour c'est rare et si précieux. Il faut tomber amoureux souvent pour trouver la bonne personne. Ces deux sentiments son si important, il ne faut pas se refuser de les vivre. Oui vous aller souffrir, pleurer et même vous mettre en colère. Seulement, il y a tellement de bons côtés, n'est-ce pas? Fermer les yeux et remémorer vous…


End file.
